Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 25 - Daenerys IV
Zusammenfassung Khal Drogo fällt im Dothrakischen Meer geschwächt von seinen Wunden von seinem Pferd. Daenerys Targaryen befiehlt, dass das khalasar anhalten soll und lässt nach Mirri Maz Duur rufen. Das Götterweib behauptet, dass nur noch Blutmagie dem Khal helfen könne. Als das Ritual vollzogen wird, versuchen Drogos Blutreiter, es zu unterbrechen. Ein Kampf bricht aus, bei dem Ser Jorah Mormont verletzt wird und alle Blutreiter sterben. Daenarys bekommt ihre Wehen und Ser Jorah bringt sie in Drogos Zelt. Synopsis Khal Drogo sitzt krank und schwach in seinem Sattel. Er reagiert nicht, selbst als er von großen Blutfliegen gebissen wird. Dies beunruhigt Daenerys Targaryen sehr, denn für gewöhnlich fängt er die verhassten Insekten mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kommen. Drogo hatte sich nach sechs Tagen den Verband abgemacht, den ihm Mirri Maz Duur gemacht hatte, weil er gejuckt und gebrannt hatte. Stattdessen hatte ihm eine Kräuterfrau der Dothraki ein Pflaster aus Feigenblättern und getrocknetem Lehm über die Wunde gemacht. Er hat außerdem Mohnblumensaft, gegorene Stutenmilch und Pfefferbier getrunken, ohne dabei viel zu essen. In der Nacht hat er sich übergeben und selbst die Tritte seines ungeborenen Sohnes Rhaego scheinen ihn nicht mehr zu interessieren. An diesem Tag nun hat er noch kein Wort gesprochen, nur noch gemurrt. Als Daenerys nun nach ihm greift, fällt er aus dem Sattel und schlägt schwer auf dem Boden auf. Daenerys steigt von ihrer Silbernen und läuft zu ihm. Drogos Blutreiter erscheinen und Cohollo steigt vom Pferd und kniet neben Drogo. Haggo und Qotho bleiben im Sattel. Er ist nur halb bei Bewusstsein, besteht aber darauf, dass er weiterreiten müsse, denn ein Khal der nicht reiten kann ist kein richtiger Khal mehr. Jetzt aber ist er vom Pferd gefallen und jeder hat es gesehen. Daenerys befiehlt den Dreien, dass das khalasar Halt machen soll für einen Tag, dass die Sklaven Drogos Zelt aufstellen sollen und Mirri Maz Duur holen sollen. Haggo sagt, dass die Gegend sich nicht für ein Lager eignet und Qotho sagt, dass sie außerdem keine Befehle von Frauen befolgen würden, auch nicht von der Khaleesi. Erst als Daenerys droht, dass Drogo sie bestrafen werde, falls sie nicht gehorchen, lässt Qotho nach und geht Mirri Maz Duur suchen. Nachdem das Zelt aufgebaut wurde, bringen Dany und ihre Dienerinnen Irri und Doreah Drogo nach drinnen, um ihn zu baden. Drinnen helfen Eroeh und Jhiqui ihnen, das Lhazareen-Mädchen, dass Dany als erstes vor den Vergewaltigungen gerettet hatte. Schließlich trifft Ser Jorah Mormont ein mit der Nachricht, dass sich Drogos Sturz schon im ganzen Lager herumgesprochen hat. Er sagt Daenerys, sie solle ihre Dienerinnen wegschicken und löst den Umschlag von Drogos Brust. The wound has festered and is rank with corruption. Ser Jorah declares that Drogo is beyond saving and that they must flee before he dies. Daenerys asks why she should run, since her son will be khal after Drogo. Ser Jorah explains that the Dothraki follow only the strong; the khalasar will not follow a baby. Instead, the kos will fight for the leadership and her baby will be killed as a challenge to their authority. Daenerys insists that her khas and Drogo’s bloodriders will keep her child safe, but Jorah reminds her that the bloodriders' last duty is only to return her to the dosh khaleen in Vaes Dothrak and then follow their khal. Daenerys does not want to return to join the dosh khaleen, but she also refuses to leave Drogo. Mirri Maz Duur arrives with Qotho, looking exhausted. Both Qotho and Haggo, taking one look at Drogo, blame the godwife and start beating her. When Daenerys demands that they stop, Qotho threatens to take Daenerys out to be raped along with the maegi. Ser Jorah intervenes and eventually the bloodriders leave. After they leave, Ser Jorah explains that the bloodriders die with their khal and are now beyond fear because they see their death approaching. Daenerys tells Ser Jorah to don his armor. Once the knight has left, Daenerys tells Mirri Maz Duur to heal Drogo. The godswife states that he is beyond help and will be gone by morning. Daenerys pleads with her, insisting that there must be a way, a magical way. Mirri Maz Duur admits she does know some dark magic learned at great cost from a bloodmage from the Shadow Lands; it will cost a life. Daenerys asks if it means her life, but Mirri Maz Duur assures her it does not. They lower Drogo into a bath and bring his stallion into the tent. Jhogo pleads with Daenerys not to use forbidden bloodmagic and to allow him to kill the maegi. It takes Rakharo, Quaro, and Aggo to force the frightened stallion to the tub while Mirri Maz Duur chants. The godswife uses a red bronze knife covered in glyphs to cut the horse’s throat and fill the tub with blood. The godswife then orders Daenerys, who is now filled with fear, to leave the tent; no one must look upon the old and dark powers the godswife’s spell will wake. Outside, the gathered crowd stares at her. When Ser Jorah, now in his armor, sees the bloody footprints Daenerys leaves he asks what foolish thing she has done. Daenerys can hear the maegi’s voice and see the shadows moving inside the tent. The Dothraki start to mutter and draw back. Drogo’s bloodriders return with the healing eunuchs. When Qotho sees what is happening he moves toward the tent, intending to kill Mirri Maz Duur and then Daenerys. He pushes Daenerys aside as she tries to interfere and she screams for her khas to stop him. Quaro is quickly cut down, but Ser Jorah steps forward to confront Qotho. Without his helmet, the knight is hard pressed by Qotho’s rapid strikes. Then Qotho’s arakh cuts into Ser Jorah’s hip and catches on the bone, giving Ser Jorah the opportunity to kill him. Meanwhile, the other bloodriders and members of Daenerys’ khas have also come to battle. Jhogo’s whip catches Haggo around the neck, giving Rakharo the chance to kill him. Daenerys is hemorrhaging from the birth of her child and crawling toward the tent, screaming that the price is too high. The bloodrider Cohollo catches her and is about to kill her when Aggo’s arrow takes him in the chest. When Daenerys raises her head again, the crowd is dispersing. Some are saddling horses and riding off as the sun sets. She cannot rise and the shadows are whirling inside the tent. Ser Jorah comes to assist her and calls for her handmaids to get the birthing women. Doreah informs him that they believe Daenerys is cursed and are gone. Then she hears someone (possibly Aggo) telling them to take her to the maegi. Daenerys knows she does not want to go into the tent, but cannot speak. Irri and Doreah both agree that they heard Mirri Maz Duur say she knows about birthing. Ser Jorah carries Daenerys into the tent. Handelnde Personen: *Cohollo *Daenerys Targaryen *Doreah *Drogo *Eroeh *Haggo *Irri *Jhiqui *Mirri Maz Duur *Qotho *Silberne (Pferd) Erwähnte Personen: *Rhaego Targaryen Orte: *Dothrakisches Meer Begriffe: *Blutfliege *Blutreiter *Dothraki *Maegi *Khal *khalasar *Khaleesi *Lhazareen Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_64 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/065/index.html Einzelnachweise